Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device with improved light efficiency.
Discussion of the Background
Flat panel display devices may be generally divided into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. The light emitting type may include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like. The organic light emitting display may be a self-light emitting type display, which has a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and a fast response rate, thus attracting attention as a next generation display device.
The OLED may realize a color when a hole and an electron injected from first and second electrodes are recombined in an emitting layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state to emit light. Technologies for enhancing extraction efficiency of light generated in the emitting layer may reduce process costs, provide high quality display devices, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.